A Destiny to Remember
by InuandKag4ever102
Summary: Kags has just moved to a small town in Washington call Thorps. She the new girl at the towns only school and everyone knows who she is. I'm not great at summarys, oh and non of the characters really act the way they normally would....except Miroku!
1. Thorps

**Chapter 1**

Kagome Higurashi, a 17 year old who had lived in Japan all her life. She had raven hair that came to the small of her back, big brown eyes, and rather pale skin. Now she was being forced to move in with her father, James Higurashi. Her father lived in a small town called Thorp. It was a rather cloudy and rainy town. Completely different from where Kagome lived now. Her and her mother, Miya Higurashi, lived in a large mansion of a sort. Her mother was very successful and owned many companies. Kagome had tried to talk her mother out of it but never was successful. Now she was on a plane to Thorp, Washington and being miserable. It wasn't that she didn't love her dad, but Thorp just wasn't her life style. It was cold, poor for the most part, and you had to drive miles just to get to a store. The only thing she was excited about was that her father had said that he had a surprise for her when she got there. She had a hunch on what it was since she had just gotten her license even though she had just turned seventeen (her mother hadn't had time to take her to get it until now).

After the plane landed she went over luggage claim to claim her luggage. Her dad had said he would meet her at the front gates. Sure enough there he was talking to someone on his cell phone. When he saw her he said bye to whomever he was talking to and came up to her to give her a hug. "Hey Kagome, I've missed you." She hugged him back and rolled her eyes, she hated it when people called her Kagome she preferred to be called Kag. "I missed you too dad." He smiled and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get going I have your surprise at home." He was very excited she was there apparently. He pulled her along to his small beat up Volvo. She put her stuff in the back and then sat in the passengers' seat. Of course, when they exited the shelter of the car deck, it was raining. She sighed and slumped into the back of her seat. It was a long ride to begin with and the silence seemed to make it longer.

When they reached the house it looked bigger than it really was. It was a yellowish, two story house. When you walked into the door you walked straight into the kitchen which had a small dinner table for two. Just beyond that, there was a space painted in green that had a small TV, a large chair, and a three person sofa. James flopped down into the chair and asked, "Have you eaten anything?" Kag just nodded her head and faked a yawn. "I think I'm just goanna go to bed early and get ready for school tomorrow. G'nite" She headed towards her room slowly and James just said goodnight back and turned the TV on.

Once Kag was upstairs she unpacked her stuff and pulled out an old photo album that she had hidden in her closet years before. She skimmed though the pictures until she found one of her, her mom, and her dad. They were all smiling and hugging, Kag sighed, that was before her folks got a divorce. After that her dad moved to the US, and she never got to see her father anymore. Her mother all ways got uncomfortable when they talked about her dad so they avoided the subject. What made her mother decide that Kagome had to move to the states was a mystery to Kag. After skimming though the rest of the pictures she flicked off her lights and went to sleep. She really hoped that school wouldn't be to bad tomorrow.

**Note: **So…..what do you think of the first chapter? Should I continue? I accept flames but try not to be to mean since this is my first story…**Please review!!**


	2. Surprises and School

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Kags woke up with a yawn. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms and legs out. By the sounds of it, her dad was down in the kitchen making breakfast. He was a rather good cook and Kags always enjoyed his cooking. She turned and looked out the window, her face falling. It was raining yet again, she sighed, great old Thorps never let you down with rain. She lifted herself from the bed and walked over to her dresser. She looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was a mess and she looked gross. She gathered a towel, her bath stuff (shampoo, ect.) and headed towards the bathroom. After cleansing herself, she brushed and blow dried her hair, brushed her teeth and picked out her clothes. She chose and long sleeved, navy colored v-neck, and a pair of blue-jeans that hugged her hips, showing off her figure. She had her hair down like always and no make-up. She liked the look of her face and didn't plan to cover it up with make-up.

A thought hit her just as her dad called her down for breakfast. She grabbed her backpack and rain coat and ran down the steps. When she reached the kitchen she practically attacked her dad with all her excitement. "Dad! You never told me what the surprise was!" He just smiled at her and said, "Good morning to you to. Eat your breakfast and then I'll tell you." Kags gobbled down her omelet and chased it with her orange juice. She beamed at him. "Kay! I'm done." He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow him. She got up from the table and bounced after him, completely forgetting her school worries. When they walked out onto the front stoop Kagome's jaw practically fell off. There, in the front driveway was a silver BMW Convertible. Kags pointed at it and all she could say was, "That wasn't there last night." Her father chuckled deeply. "You like it? It's all yours." Kagome squealed and hugged her dad around the waist. "EEK! Thanks dad! But where did you get the money?" "I talked to your mother and she pitched in some money." Kags stared stupidly at her father. "You and mom, talked!" She looked at him confused and just as he was about to answer, her watch beeped. She looked at it and squeaked. "Gota go dad, don't want to be late on the first day. Thanks so much for the car. Oh umm, where are the keys?" He reached into his pocket and handed her a key ring with two keys on it, one for the car and one for the house. "Thanks." She stood on her tip-toes and pecked him good-bye on the cheek. She threw her backpack on and then her rain coat on over that and flew out to her convertible. Luckily the top was up and the heater worked really well. After she cranked the engine she drove quickly off to school.

It didn't take her long to find the school; it was the biggest place in the town. Actually it was made up of several little buildings. The biggest said **Cafeteria/Auditorium **on it. To the left of it the building said front office. Kags parked in front of that building and ran inside hood up. When inside, she saw a little blonde headed lady sitting at the front desk, she was talking to a girl with long brown hair that she wore in a high ponytail. Kags took her hood down and waited for the lady to notice her. The long haired girl turned around and smiled at Kags. She walked over to Kagome and stuck her hand out for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Sango, you must be Kagome." Kags took Sango's hand and greeted her cheerfully. "Hi Sango, umm, I preferred to be called Kags or Kag." Sango just nodded held up one finger and then walked back to the secretary. Sango was a gorgeous girl. She had deep brown eyes like Kag's, perfect bone structure, flawless pale skin, she was just perfect it seemed. A minute later Sango came back and handed a piece of paper to Kags. "Here is your schedule, and…….it looks like………You have all the same classes as me." She smiled a satisfied smile and Kag smiled happily. At least there was someone that she had already befriended. Then Sango looked at her watch and gasped. "AHH! If we don't hurry we'll be late for class!" They threw their hoods up and rushed out the door, Kags close behind Sango.

All her classes went pretty well, none of her teachers made her introduce herself, that was a plus. It was very amusing and kinda creepy at all the guys that wanted to carry her books for her to her next class. But by the end of 3rd period it got kind of annoying so she just said no thanks and followed Sango out the door. They laughed and talked on there way to their classes and had fun. At the end of 4th period the lunch bell rang and Kag's face fell. Sango probably already had a full table of people to sit with and Kagome would be left alone. She dragged her feet while Sango dragger her to lunch.


	3. Who would have known?

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha sadly

Lunch, always the hardest time for a new student with barley any friends. Everyone already had their little 'groups' to sit with, and when your new you have no group. Everyone always moves something in your way so you can't sit with them, or they just ignore you when you sit with them. But then there was always the person that had a heart. That person for Kags was Sango. After Kags had paid for her lunch saw Sango waving franticly for her to come and sit with her and her friends. Kags happily joined her and everyone seemed to welcome her except one person. Inuyasha, he seemed perfectly normal except for he stayed as far away from Kags as possible, had silver hair (which she figured to be dyed), and refused to talk to her. Miroku had short black hair with a small ponytail in the back. He was nice, kind of perverted, but nice. As soon as he had seen Kags he said hi and them asked her to bare his children(good old Miroku for ya), which got him a slap from Kags, three punches in the head from Inuyasha and another slap from a furious Sango. Lunch was good, they had some laughing and they talked(though inu kept from talking to Kags for some reason), Kags caught some guys eyeing her from afar, but other than that it was great.

After lunch Kags had two more classes before the day was over, Chemistry and Art. Both classes she had with Miroku, she had Chemistry with him and Inuyasha, and then she had Art with him and Sango.

In chemistry she had to sit next to Inuyasha, fun fun. The class he sat on the edge of his stool as if he didn't even want to be near her. This kind of hurt her feelings so she tried to just ignore him and pay attention to what she was supposed to be writing. After chemistry he still hadn't said a word to her and was pretending she did not exist. She was thankful that Sango had agreed to come over to her house to spend the night when she had asked her in art. She wanted to talk to her about Inuyasha.

In Art Kags sat next to Sango who sat next to Miroku who kept groping Sango who kept slapping him and getting yelled at by the teacher. All Kags did was roll her eyes at the two and continue her painting. She didn't know what she was painting exactly, it seemed to be a sunny field, but she only had the sketching done by the end of class. Kags was rather good at art and drawing. She always drew things in her spare time. When art was over her and Sango packed their things quickly and went out to Kags car. Sango didn't seem to interested by the fact that Kags had a shiny new convertible which Kags was just fine with. They drove along talking about their days. Sango kept complaining about having to sit next to a pervert all year and Kags couldn't help but blurt out. "Well try sitting next to someone who hates you and will not speak to you." Sango stiffened as Kags mentioned Inuyasha. She lowered her eyes to her lap and spoke quietly as Kags stared out into the rain. "He's not so bad once you get to know him Kags. He was the same way when I moved in with him and his family, and trust me he doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know how to act around strangers." She had totally lost Kagome with that last statement. "How can I get to know him if he doesn't ev-" She paused in mid-sentence. "Wait, you _live_ with him?" Sango nodded, by now they were walking up to Kag's room. Once they were inside and sitting on Kag's bed did Sango continue. "Both my parents were killed and I was near death when they found me. I had been stabbed in the back and his family took me in. She turned her back to Kagome and lifted her shirt. There on her back was a scar in between her shoulder blade and spine. Kags gasped and then looked at Sango with a softened expression, Sango was crying at the memory. Kags scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around Sango comfortingly. "I'm so sorry Sango." Sango sniffled and then shook her head. "Its not your fault, its just I miss my mom and dad and brother so much." She sobbed softly on Kag's shoulder for a few minutes and then wiped away her tears and smiled softly. The rest of the night they avoided the subject and laughed and talked and painted each others nails and did other girl things like that. By the time they went to sleep it was midnight and they were dreading waking up in the morning….

**Note: I know its kinda short and I'm sorry, I'm still new at this. Anyways the next chapter will be posted after I get at least 3 reviews…….R&R PLEASE!!!! and I hope you like the story so far…**


End file.
